I'm jealous to that kiss
by clexaverse
Summary: Everything never happened. Jesse is not her boyfriend and that kiss behind the car happened, but an accident. BECHLOE ONE SHOT


**_AN_**

 ** _I made this one shot when I still haven't watched the pitch perfect 2. Bare with me please :) (REPOSTED)  
_**

Beca's POV

It's been three days since I saw my girlfriend. Believe it or not, for the past three days, I've been busy in my work in the radio station. My manager is pressuring me to do some new mixes to play and I can't just ignore his request. I don't want to be 'jobless' but my girlfriend understands it and today is the day I'm going to make up to her. I know she's going to be so happy when I tell her something later.

This is the day I'm going to tell my 'long term relationship' girlfriend, as they said it, I'm going to tell her that I love her so much. After our date today, literally she decorate her apartment because she insisted to go out and I can't say no to her so I agreed, I'm going to tell her that I love her. I know she loves me too, I can see it in her eyes every time we're been mesmerize to each other's eyes. I really love her eyes so much, it's like I can drown into it and it's a good thing though. If my luck is off, I don't know what will gonna happen, but I know one thing, I'll wait until in the future that she'll tell me that because she's worth waiting for it.

Clutching the box of the necklace that I'll give to Chloe later, I feel a smile creeping into my face. I keep walking towards her apartment. It's weird because one time we are all living in a dorm and now we're all living in a apartment. It's sounds weird but I think it's more fun living in a apartment because you can do what you want and anything you want. I feel a buzz in my pocket and see that Chloe texted me, every time I saw her photo displayed in my phone makes me smile like a maniac. As I read her text.

Chloe-Bear: Becs, where are you? *sticking out my bottom lip* I miss you already. If in five minutes you're still not here I'm going to get you myself. Hurry up short legs!

I chuckle to that. I stop walking to reply.

Beca-Babe: Really Chlo? short legs? I hate you! But really though, I'm on my way and yes you can do that IF I'm still not there in five minutes you can fetch me. I miss you too Chloe. Wait for me Chloe-Bear wink emoticon xo

I hit the send button and start walking again. I heard someone calling my name behind me that causes me to stop AGAIN.

"Becaww!" I recognize that voice, as I turn around. It's Jesse! A low snarl escape my mouth. I hate him so much! He fucking tried to break Chloe and I up. It's like five months ago but I will never forget about that. After that, I never spoke to him again, I ended up our friendship and he's still trying to contact me but I keep ignoring him until now. I don't know how did he know that I'm here on this street. Is he a fucking psycho or a stalker? What the hell!

"What are you doing here?" I said coldly.

"Woah! chill there tiger." He grin and put up his arms into a surrender position.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Putting the box of into my pocket and he noticed it.

"What is that?" Pointing in my pocket.

"It's none of your business Swanson." I said clenching my jaw.

"Okay. Where are you going though? To your dyke girlfriend?" Did he just fucking said that? I gritted my teeth and balling my hands in a fist. He's fucking grinning!

"What the fuck did you just said?" Taking a step forward, he didn't back off because his car is blocking his behind.

"I know you heard me Beca, don't be so dumb." I didn't waste anymore time as he said that I punch him straight in the face. He stumble down the ground. I clutch his collar feeling his breathe on my face.

"If I ever see your fucking face again I will fucking kill you! Don't you dare calling her that! You're a psycho Jesse, what happened to my best friend" I take a deep breathe and backing away but still clutching his collar. I stand up and slam his back on the car. "I don't even know you anymore. One time you're okay with Chloe and I then five months ago your trying to break us up. What is wrong with you?" I let him go and take a good distance between him and I.

"It's true Beca! I know you don't like her. You just can't accept that you like me so stop pretending because I like you too. You know the guys gets the girl." He said while wiping his bleeding mouth.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU JESSE! I love Chloe! Stay away from Chloe and I. I swear to Go-" I didn't have the chance to finish my words as he crash his lips into mine. This is the worst kiss ever. I push him so hard and I noticed that he's looking at my back. I follow his glaze and saw that Chloe is right there with a shed of tears threatening to escape her eyes. I feel numb when I saw her eyes, the emotions are mix. I can see hurt and anger. She just run back into her apartment. I look at my watch and the five minutes is up. I look back at Jesse he's smirking this time. I punch him again and I don't care if my fist will swallow after it.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! I hate you so much. I don't want to see you again. This is the last time I will say this to you, so fucking listen carefully." He nodded and I can feel he's scared of me. "I DON'T LIKE YOU. I will never be your friend again and I WILL never want you in my life again." After that I punch him again. I immediately go to Chloe's apartment, didn't bother to look back but I can hear him shouting.

"You don't mean that Beca! I'm sorry and I love you!" When he said that I just run.

I knock several times but all I can hear inside of Chloe's apartment is a low sniffling.

"Chlo, please open the door." I keep knocking and felt a salty taste on my mouth. I didn't bother to wipe my tears.

"G-go a-a-aw-ay Beca." I heard her, it broke my heart. I never meant to broke her heart. Chloe's the love of my life. I love her so much, I'll do anything to make up to her. I didn't ask for Jesse to be there, I didn't ask for Jesse to kiss me. I most definitely didn't ask to hurt Chloe. I just hope she'll let me explain the whole thing. I will never forget myself if she'll break up with me. I just want to see her again.

I keep knocking and suddenly a memory got in my mind. Chloe has a spare key to me so that I can just go visit her anytime. Mentally cursing myself. I reach for my back pocket and retrieve the silver key. I unlock the door and I didn't see Chloe in the living room. I gasped when I see a rose petals on the floor leading to the dinning room. I feel a pool of tears running down my eyes and I can't even think properly. I heard a sniffling noises from Chloe's room and I know she's there. I peek on her room, she's standing near the window looking out to the streets, hugging her waist and just keep crying.

"Chloe, please talk to me." I plead and make myself to be inside of the room. I shut my door behind me and just stand there putting my hands in my pocket. I felt the box of the necklace, I choke a sob when I felt it, I'm suppose to give it to her, but I'll still give it to her today.

"Beca, how did you got in he-" Then she remembered the spare key she gave to me. "Using the spare key, huh." She chuckled.

"Chloe, I want to explain what happened back there."

"Explain what? That you and Jesse kissed." I nod. "I know he kissed you forcefully." I'm about to say something.

"No, Let me talk first."

"Bu-" I saw her eyes with a pleading look. I shut my mouth and look at the carpet on the floor. I feel a cold hand under my chin. Chloe's trying to lift up my face to look at her in the eyes.

"Look at me Beca." She told me and I lost in the pool of bluest in Chloe's eyes. She remove her hands under my chin but put her hands on my shoulder. I shiver a little.

"I know that you didn't mean to kissed Jesse." She shook her head when I'm about to speak. "I told you that when the five minutes is up I'll fetch you myself, right?" I nod.

"I kept pacing in the living room waiting for you and it kind of worried me." Chloe is adorable when she's worried of me. A tear escape my eyes and she kiss it. I blink a few times. I'm confuse. She giggles when she sense that I'm confuse. That's one of the things I love about her she can reads me by my action.

"Silly Beca. When the five minutes is up I immediately goes out to fetch you, but I stopped at the main door of the building. I saw that your arguing with Jesse and that there's a blood on his mouth. I'm about to go to you but my eyes met Jesse's. I saw a glint of lust in his eyes and he grinned. He suddenly kissed you. I'm kind of shock so I ran. I'm kind of jealous to that kiss, but I know that you will never cheat on me. I'm sorry to what I've said earlier that I want you to go away. I didn't mean it. I actually just want to be beside you. Now that you're here right now. I know that we have an unfinished business out there." She gesture our date. I'm still speechless, but I want to say sorry to her first.

"Chloe, I don't even know what to say." I said feeling embarrassed.

"You don't need to say anything, Becs." She smiled a little.

"But I need to say sorry." She nod because she knows that if I'm not going to say this right now it will hunt me down until the day will end. We sit down on the bed facing each other. I take her hand into mine and kiss it. She smiles genuinely. I look at her bluest eyes and I'm again lost in it.

"I-I am deeply sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She's about to say something but close her mouth. "Don't argue with me because even you know that Jesse forcefully kissed me, it doesn't mean that you aren't hurt. When our eyes met earlier I can see the hurt and anger in your eyes, don't get me wrong, I know you Beale." She smile shyly. "I want to say is that I don't even know why he's here and I don't even know how did he know your place. Straight to the point is, He shouted my name and my blood boiled when I saw his face because I can't still forget what he have done to us." I take a deep breathe to continue.

"So I asked him what he's doing here, but he didn't answer it and he fucking called you a-a dy-dyke. I lost my temper and punch him straight in the face and told him that never called you that again and that I don't want to see him again. He insist that it's true, he told me that he likes me. So I punched him again. I kind of slam him on his car, but I don't care if his hurt. Then after that he kissed me. I'm so shocked when he did that, but after some seconds I pushed him then I saw his glaze towards the building's entrance and I saw you. It broke my heart when I saw the hurt and anger in your eyes. I feel numb that time, you ran, I want to be angry with myself. I look at Jesse again and saw that he's smirking, so I punch him again and tell him somethings. I took off immediately to go here and here I am saying sorry to the love of my life." I sigh.

"Love of your life?" She asks with the glint of love in her eyes. I nod and smile.

"This is the day that I'm going to tell you how much I-I love you. After our date later I'm suppose to tell you that."

"Suppose? Aren't you going to tell me that later, are you?" My eyes widen.

"Of course I'm still going to tell you that!" I shirked.

"Are you shouting on me, Mitchell?" She crosses her arms with the playful grin in her beautiful face.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I'm just messing with you Beca." She giggles and I stick my tongue out.

"I hate you Chloe-Bear."

"No you don't." She stand up and lean forward.

"Yes, I do." I tried again.

"I know you don't hate me." Chloe said confidently.

"Why is that?" Crossing my arms and sticking out my bottom lip.

"You want to know it?" I nod. "You don't hate me because you love me." She smile and I did the same.

"Yeah, that's right. I love you."

"And I love you too." She close the gap between us. I swear that I heard angels singing above us. This kiss is one of a kind. I feel like we're floating in the sky. I put my arms around her neck and she puts hers on my waist. We broke apart because the need of oxygen is still a must. We lean to each others forehead and lost into each others eyes. The navy blue eyes met the the bluest eyes. We just stare into each others eyes, lost in it, it feels so natural. My heart is pounding so hard because of the joy I'm feeling. God, I love this red head so much.

"I miss you so much, Chlo." I said and peck a kiss. She smiles.

"I miss you too, Becs." As much as she and I don't want to broke apart, we still did it.

"I believe that we have an unfinished business, Beca." I nod and stand up. I wrap my right arm around her waist and just enjoy the moment. I smell her strawberry scent and it smells so good. She giggles.

"Enjoying yourself there?" She asks and I mumble an agreement.

"God, I love you so much." I said nestling on her neck further more.

"I love you too Beca. Stop being so adorable right now, your rep is fading." I look at her with a puppy dog eyes. I know she loves it so much but she won't tell me.

"Hey! I'm still a badass and if you tell that to anyone, no cuddling for one week." I cross my arms and grin as I saw her eyes widen. I walk out of the room to go towards the dinning room.

"You don't mean that, right?" Chloe said behind me.

"I mean it, but if you won't tell anyone that I'm a sap then the cuddling is still on."

"You're such an ass."

"I know." I smirk. She leans forward and brush her lips onto mine. "Let's eat now!" Chloe said.

"Tease!" I whined. I heard her musical laugh.

Hours gone so fast like a lightning. We just talk, catch up, and it might sounds cliche, we told each other why we love each other. I told her all about the things I love about her. That, I'll never get tired seeing her beautiful eyes, I'll never get tired saying how much as I love her, I'll be always by her side. It's so many, I can't even. I just, God, I love her so much.

I sit down on the couch and patt the empty space besides me. Chloe reach for my hands and wraps it around her.

"I love the sound of your heart beat." That came out of nowhere, but it's cute.

"I love yours too." I lean down on her chest and listen carefully to her heart beats. It sounds like a joy in my ears. It's weird, I know. I reposition myself into an Indian sit. Chloe has a confuse thoughts, I can tell it, but she mimic my action.

"Chloe, please turn around." I said to her and she quirk an eyebrow.

"Trust me." She nod and do what I said. I feel the box inside my pocket and slowly open it revealing a gold pendant. I slowly tuck some red hair besides her shoulder. I pepper some kisses on her left shoulder, I heard a cute giggling sounds.

"This" As I put the necklace around her neck. "Necklace symbolizes the love from me to you. It's from my grandma. She told me that I should give it to someone I truly love. She also told me that it came from our ancestors and I want it to give it to you Chloe Marie Beale because you're the love of my life." She turns around when I'm done. I see the love, passion, lust, and care in her eyes. I love the glint of a black shade around her eyes. She's so beautiful, how I got so lucky to have her. I can see a glint of tears in her eyes that threatening to escape. I wipe the corner of her and smile looking into her eyes with love.

"It's beautiful Becs." Chloe look at it.

"Not as beautiful as you." I smirk.

"But Beca I can't accept th-" I slowly put my fingers on her lips and shook my head before she finishes her sentence.

"Stop there, Beale."

"Bu-"

"Nope, No buts. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?" I look at her eyes and gently hold her hands, kissing it.

"Of course I love you! What kind of question is that?" Chloe retorts and I grin.

"And I love you too. That settle us then. You love me and I love you. That is that Chloe-Bear." I lean and kiss her temple.

"Okay, am I suppose to give you something too?" I shook my head and she giggles.

"Nope. Just cuddle with me right now and just be here with me." I lean back and she did the same. I wrap my arms around her and she nuzzle futhermore onto the crook of my neck, it feels so good.

"That feels so good." I told her and she mumbles something I didn't understand.

"Bec, aym jealosh tro that kish."

"What are you saying?" I asks and she sits up with that cute and adorable pout I've ever seen.

"I said, I'm jealous to that kiss." Chloe said sticking out her bottom lip. She's jealous! Oh my god this is priceless. I burst into laughters, clutching my stomach. I can't handle oh my god! She's still pouting.

"Beca! It's not funny." Chloe said and crossing her arms playfully. She glares at me with the angry look so I stop laughing.

"Oh my god, Chlo, you should've seen your face!" I said.

"I hate you Beca." Chloe said and look away from me.

"Aww, don't be like that babe. You know that I'm just joking." I said wrapping my arms around her, she tries to unwrap it but I'm more stronger than she is.

"You're really an ass, Beca." Chloe said and I nod.

"I may be an ass, but you love me." I smirk at her. She turns around and look at me with that predator eyes.

"That's right." Chloe grins and push me down the couch. She crawl down on me and I have the best view on her cleavage. I swallow the lump in my throat and look at her face this time.

"Like what you see?" I feel the blush creeping in my cheeks.

"Wha- I d-don't know what are you talking about." I said with a struggle. Chloe leans on me and I can feel her breathe on my ear.

"I know that you know what I'm talking about, Mitchell." Chloe brush her lips on my ears and bite it slightly. I shift a little and I feel she grins.

"O-okay. Chloe c-can you, you know, stop doing that?" I don't want her to stop, but I'm nervous.

"I know, you don't want me to stop." Chloe finally stops, but still leaning infront of me with the lust in her eyes.

"Hmmm. Chlo, are you even sure?" I asks because I'm just concern. Chloe nods.

"I am, Are you?" Chloe asks and leans forward. I look at her eyes, it's full of desire and lust. I know that I am sure, so I nod.

"Just enjoy the ride and go with it, Beca." Chloe whispers and brush her lips onto mine.

"Okay." I said and Chloe whispers something on my ear again.

"I'm jealous to that kiss." I'm about to say something that she don't need to be jealous to that because it means nothing to me but she immediately connects our lips. I smirk on her lips and she grins. She's one of the best things that ever happen to me, I'll never swap her to anything or anyone. She's my soulmate even that's cliche. I admit that she gives me these feelings I'm feeling right now because she's amazing and I love her so much. I smile. This is going to be a great day.

 _Thoughts?_


End file.
